


念死无常

by Obelisky



Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [5]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obelisky/pseuds/Obelisky
Summary: “杀死斑留在手上的感觉和杀死其他人没有任何不同。”
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905079
Kudos: 5





	念死无常

杀死斑留在手上的感觉和杀死其他人没有任何不同。

握刀的手在当时不曾颤抖。忍者的行动出于直觉，是战场千锤百炼的结果，无需关注对方是谁，手会自行完成这套动作。忍者的装备日日打磨保养，削铁如泥。捅破那层薄布轻而易举。只稍用些力，血肉就被忍刀穿裂。贯通的过程也没有太多窒碍。从心脏钉入，像捅破鱼的鳔，甚至能听见心跳中蹦出“噗”的一声。刀锋精准地从肋骨的缝隙里钻出。刃没有因触碰骨骼而受伤。

这一切，只在一个霎那。

不过，与以往不同的是，刀随着斑一起落进了水里。刀没有回到鞘中。刀仍然命中在他目标的身上，提醒他，万事都已结束，欠缺的仅仅是一个伴随雷鸣掌声的英雄凯旋。善恶、恩怨、以及其他什么东西，通通在这一刻得到了结。

情绪的奔涌也在斑倒下之后终于姗姗来迟。即便到这时，手上残留的触感仍旧与以往的任何一场战争没有分毫不同。他从极年幼时开始征战，早习惯了与杀业相伴。而这杀业是理所当然的，自然不该留下畏惧、留下恐怖……和悔恨。

千手打的每一场战役都是正义之举。

这是他年幼时父亲一直重复的话。直到父亲战死，这句话也随着族长的位置传承下来。他不信——他一如既往地认为这句话是有问题的。战争毫无正义性，战争只是杀业。人不需要为杀业找借口。他曾经认为千手在他的领导下必然会结束这种冠冕堂皇的正义，而他至今也认为他孜孜以求的胜利只在咫尺之遥。然而，时至今时，他忽然明白了这句宣告中存在着的不只是盲信，这是一种讽刺——以及、出于对伏倒在突然袭来的庞大命运前弱小人类的怜悯。

所谓正义性……只是人为了自己的良心所找的一个光明正大的理由。只要有心在，人或多或少都会痛苦。但假设自己是正义的，这种痛苦似乎能变得稍少一些。人类脆弱的精神性总需要自我哄骗。对于一瞬生死的忍者更是。他知道自己在此间得胜的缘由，仅仅是因为如此罢了。

相信千手是正义的。相信忍耐失去斑的痛苦结果是正义的。相信为了那遥远的梦想现在所有的牺牲都是正义的。

相信……心的疼痛是为了达成正义所必须的。

他跪坐在水中搂着斑。他很感激这场雨。在雨中的痛哭不会被任何人察觉。泪珠也好，哀嚎也好，雨点和雷声掩盖住一切。雨势极大。川河中渗出的鲜血被迅速带走。

可我从来都——对你——

也许这确实是“本末倒置”，可是——

宇智波斑的头发在雨中变得柔顺。湿漉漉平整地贴在一起。如死亡最终强行磨平了这个男人的棱角，摘除了所有看似危险的苗头。他慢慢抚摸着带了些许涩感的长发，指尖沾满从发丝中挤出的雨水。他碰到了藏在头发间的那节后颈。这节颈子也已然透湿，却略微比他浸渍在雨中凉透了、起了皱的手指要暖一些，就仿佛怀中之人只是因为温泉带来的困意而睡着，像是先前无数个平淡夜晚发生的那样。

“说过多少回了，你又偷懒不擦干头发就睡！你真的是当哥哥的人吗，连自己都不会好好照顾吗？”

“要你管？你又来说教我？是谁的头发现在还在滴水啊还滴在我的脖子上！我擦过了只是头发厚而你这是根本没怎么擦好吗！你怎么又消沉了怎么回事——嘿你又骗我！把你的手拿开！”

而我现在不会拿开。他想。

他顺着这节颈子轻柔地抚摸着。隔着湿透的衣衫，顺着圆滑的肩头朝下摩挲着。在平时，因为神经敏感而绷紧的背脊会带着令人心驰神往的热度微微起伏。逐渐变得沉重急促的呼吸会传达一种飞蛾扑火般危险的渴慕。他会听斑的心跳声。宇智波的族长哪怕在战斗中都气定神闲，但在他的怀抱内永远能被感知到如战鼓似密集的心脏跃动。使用火遁的男人本质也如煌煌火焰一样——

而这火焰如今永久地熄灭了。

扑灭火焰只需要短短一霎。而决心的下定要花费很长时间。他只是一直未曾察觉，宇智波斑的死一直是他的一个可选项。这个选项有如一个隐秘而危险的按键，因为盘绕着两方家族的仇恨纽带而始终存在着，却小心翼翼被他用心掩盖起来，藏在灯下看不见的地方，却随着灯烛的更换而最终露出了马脚。他不知道自己是什么时候真正开始注意到这个诱人的选项——也许是在斑离开村子之后。在动人的情热终于消退时，现实开始悄然吞没旧日的温情。影影绰绰的政治矛盾令人惶惶不安。斑，始终是乱麻的中心。如果斩断之，许多事情会迎刃而解。

他知道自己并不想做出这个决定。这是最后的，也是最无法回头的选项。这个结局意味着斩断所有的因果，将过去封印在再看不见的地方，只为那个飘渺的没有对方的未来隐忍下去。

现在，正是这个时候了。

他的手滑落到了后心位置，顿时变得无法安放起来。那里，现在正收着一把刀。刀阻止了这颗心脏的跳动。到最后斑也只是感慨着而非质问，似乎早有预感一切将会发生——宇智波斑不是蠢人。他们共同面对了所有的事，自然也知道那个放在灯下刻意被无视的选项。斑没有责备他。斑只是……

到最后一刻仍然理解了他。

他尝试理解了斑吗。当然。可惜，正是这种理解让他察觉到选项重提的必要性。“有违正义的”。他的挚友已经走在歧路上了。所以——

但是——

斑已经不会再回应他。

牺牲已经做出了，牺牲不会因为悔恨之心而颠倒回去。牺牲的存在，是因为牺牲是值得的。

而千手……再度赢得了一场正义的战争。以至木叶，赢得了一场正义的战争。

他怀抱着斑无言。

这场雨仿佛要下到天地的尽头，一刻不停地哭诉着世事无常。生死吞没在天地的嚎哭中，讲述起了一个背信弃义的故事。因果已断，断在闭合的写轮眼中。

他仍然紧紧拥着挚友的身躯，如往常一般搂着湿漉漉的、盛夏草木一样旺盛的长发。干涸的血渍之中忍刀沉重地贯穿了这具空壳，锋锐的刀尖穿透斑的心脏，正直指着他的。在有一个瞬间，他忽然心生了一种憧憬，想要握住刀柄，用力地将之刺破铠甲，扎进自己身躯内的同样位置，像扎破一只鱼鳔。

——千手柱间在下一个瞬间放弃了这个荒唐的念想。

-终-


End file.
